


Samba and Tango

by brazilian_mess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, and i listened to the song and it just popped up in my head, but brarg week is right there and i wanted to warm up a little, not at all original, so there we go, very simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: "It didn't really make sense to anyone watching them from the outside. As the song says, they “didn't know why they loved each other, but they had for each other sincere love".They simply loved each other."
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Samba and Tango

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the brazilian song "O Samba e o Tango" and for obvious reasons my mind wandered to this ship.
> 
> The song's translation is very nice, i like it very much.
> 
> It's also a little warm up for the BrArg Week that will be happening this november, so it's a very simple work for this reason.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Luciana was born for the samba. All her being screamed samba.

Screamed for the ecstasy one feels when the drumming begins, the metals join the drums and the singer raises their voice with a laugh, for the music to start. 

She longed for the balance of bodies, the freedom in the movement, that conveyed at the same time and same intensity, sensuality and joy. 

Not only was she born for samba: there are those who would say she was all samba herself.

Martína, on other hand, personified argentinian tango.

She had a mysterious air, which intimidated anyone who dared to look at her directly, for the simple fact that Martína seemed indecipherable, to any human being.

A melancholy overflowed from her that was beautiful to see, even. With her apparent serenity and tranquility on the surface, but a whirlwind of emotions running low in the background.

Two extremes, so similar and at the same time so divergent from each other.

And yet, they worked. Even though they were so different, the two fit together.

When the Argentine woman let out the pressure of all the emotions bubbling up inside her, the Brazilian's fluid nature made it possible to get around any friction before it undermined them. In moments when Luciana accelerated her pace almost to exhaustion, Martína returned them to the sometimes slow, sometimes fast paced rhythm that the tango has. 

It didn't really make sense to anyone watching them from the outside. As the song says, they “didn't know why they loved each other, but they had for each other sincere love". 

They simply loved each other.


End file.
